


desires.

by HardenedClay



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute Ending, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, X-EXO Clones (EXO), baekhyun gets switched with x-baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: the moment chanyeol woke up,he realized he wasn't the baekhyun he knew.who the hell was this? where's the real baekhyun?surely enough, chanyeol was about to find out why he was here.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 30





	desires.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooOO  
> i am back and writing stuff again on ao3 <3  
> i'm stuck in quarantine and lockdown so i have nothing else to do
> 
> hope yall enjoy ~

The 6 friends had finally arrived at their hotel destination, just right outside of the glass doors.  
It was already 11pm, and they all desperately needed sleep. Why, you ask?  
They had prepared a set of activities for the afternoon.  
This was the only vacation they could afford for the year before they all part ways once again for their work schedules.

"Everyone, everyone, listen up." Junmyeon raised his hand up to get the attention of his friends.  
The group of friends gathered around. "What's up?" Chanyeol asked as he perked up one eyebrow.  
"You guys know I booked rooms for two people each, right?" The others said 'yes' in unison.  
"Well, I forgot to tell you. . One room is for a couple's suite." 

Jongin and Jongdae could only laugh when he said that.   
"Huh. Then we should play rock, paper, scissors to decide which pair is gonna sleep there."  
Sehun said, looking at his hyungs faces to see if all of them were at an agreement.  
"Last two left gets to sleep in the couple's suite?" Baekhyun asked, wide-eyed.   
"Yeah, it's just fair." "Fair. . . I hope I don't end up with anyone there."

The 6 friends held their breaths in and played a game of rock paper scissors.

The first one out was Jongin and Sehun, both hugging each other in relief.  
The game went on for a while until Junmyeon was out, high-fiving Jongin in joy.  
"Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun left! You guys better hurry." Jongin laughed.  
"Two of our dignities are on line, do you think we should hurry this??" Chanyeol glared at the three.  
The moment Chan mentioned anything, Jongdae lost.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped in their tracks, looked at each other in defeat.  
"Ooh, Chanbaek, chanbaek~" The others chanted, all with a smug look on their faces.  
"Screw off," Baekhyun joked, laughing with them. Chanyeol could only crack a small smile.  
"C'mon guys, let's get into our rooms and sleep." Junmyeon exclaimed.  
  


"Chanbaek first everyone, come on." Baekhyun grinned sheepishly as he hugged Chanyeol from behind.  
The two went on first inside, while the others snickered and chuckled at their antics.   
While Junmyeon talked to the receptionist, one of the employees noticed Baekhyun and Chanyeol messing around.  
"Are they the couple you brought for the couple's suite?" The employee barged in, smiling. "Oh, definitely." Junmyeon joked.

Though, the employee didn't get the joke and nodded happily before walking off to attend to their business.  
Uh oh. Junmyeon thought. 

After talking with the receptionist, the bell boy already had stayed by the boys' side to keep them company with their luggages.  
Junmyeon came back to the guys with all of their room cards. He handed Chan and Baek their card last, "Enjoy your night, lovebirds."  
Chanyeol playfully hit his hyung, chuckling. "Let's go."

* * *

Baekhyun first entered the room, instantly falling onto the soft couch. "Wow, this sofa is bouncy as hell."  
Chanyeol went in after his friend, closing the door and putting the room card into his backpack.   
"This room really looks like a nice small apartment for a couple." Chanyeol muttered audibly, the other laughed at his response.  
"Yeah, now the worst part is looking at the bedroom." Baekhyun said, standing up and removing his shoes.   
He settles his shoes near the door, and hurried to see the bedroom while his tall friend fixed up their luggage.

Chanyeol shortly-after followed him into the bedroom. "Not surprised, it's one, big bed."  
Baekhyun looked around the room, and found there were buttons in the back of the bed.  
"Scent settings, and light settings. Fun." He stated. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of motel?"  
They both grinned at each other, "You're thinking the same thing I'm thinking, right?"

"Small party?"  
"Did you bring your speaker?" Baekhyun asked, as they both went out.  
"Of course." The tall figure scurried to his bags and grabbed his Bluetooth speaker out.

The two friends had a mini party in their bedroom. They put on music, and messed with the light settings.

After for about hours, Chanyeol was starting to get tired. He lied down on the soft, comfy bed.  
"Chan, go and shower first if you're gonna sleep." Baekhyun grinned at his tired friend.  
Chanyeol could only reminisce on how the hell Baek wasn't tired despite their hours of non-stop dancing and laughing.

"Okay, you should also probably shower with me." Chanyeol weakly got up, taking his hoodie off, revealing his toned torso.  
"Sure." Baekhyun shyly agreed, as he timidly set the light back to normal. He sat down on the bed, watching the tall figure's body.  
He forgot Chan started to work out more frequently, so he couldn't help but stare.  
"Like what you see? Start stripping, we're gonna shower together right?" Chanyeol snickered, which snapped the smaller figure back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry." Baekhyun awkwardly smiled, taking his top off as they both went inside the bathroom. They took more clothes off after going in.  
The two were now left in their undergarments, and they hopped in the shower. Baekhyun, while humming a tune, turned on the showerhead.  
"Ough, it's cold!" Baekhyun exclaimed, causing Chanyeol to laugh behind him. "Here, I'll fix the temperature."   
Chanyeol inched closer, and tried to fix up the temperature. Their bare skin rubbed against each other, Baekhyun could feel himself getting hotter.

"It's a little hard. Move a bit closer, why don't you?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun, who was stiff in place.  
"Okay. . ." The smaller figure gulped, and moved forward. Chanyeol kept the distance short and pressed their skin against each other again.  
Finally after what felt like an eternity to Baekhyun, he was finally able to set the right temp. for the shower. The two are now soaked after what happened.  
Baekhyun looked over at the shelf and grabbed the shampoo. Chanyeol went ahead and took the body wash. 

"Have I ever told you that your skin is glowing?" Chanyeol said after he took soap and started scrubbing Baekhyun's back.  
Baekhyun hummed at the comment, busy bubbling up the shampoo he put in his hair.   
The taller figure smirked and decided he wants to do something funny. He began to run his hands frivolously down and up his friend's back.  
Baekhyun tried to keep a poker face despite facing the other way. "Chanyeol, the hell are you trying to do?" This question cracked Chanyeol up.

"You've been too quiet, I was starting to get bored." Chan grinned in victory. "Fine, fine. Here, let's switch. Get your hair washed." Baekhyun turned around.  
He tried to make it fast, but that was his mistake in the end. Due to his panic-turning and trying to switch places, the both of them slipped over and fell.  
Luckily, Chanyeol was able to cover the back of his head with his hand to avoid a further awful situation. The only thing is, now his arms and back hurt.  
"Ah, shit, I'm sorry Chan. . ." Baekhyun's words trailed off. Chanyeol grunted, and realized they had fallen into a rather awkward position.

He looked at Baekhyun, and sat him up. "Ow, my leg." Baekhyun whined, seeing there was a slight scratch on it and that it was bleeding a little.  
"Uh oh. I'll help you wash up Baek." Chanyeol stood up, his body slightly ached but it was nothing. He took the showerhead and hovered it over Baekhyun.

The two finished washing up, and Chanyeol helped Baekhyun over onto the bed.   
Chan quickly put on a hood and shorts. "I'll go look if there's a medkit." He went back inside the bathroom, and searched.  
Meanwhile, Baekhyun couldn't get the image out of his mind. Chanyeol's toned chest and abs. The feeling of their skin against each other, and his hands caressing every inch of his back. He could've sworn his face and his ears were becoming red, why was he thinking like this? Maybe it was because of the room. Maybe that's it.

Baekhyun sighed, lightly patted his cheeks, and stood up to wear a shirt and some pajama pants.   
Chanyeol shortly came back inside the room, "Go sit down, isn't it painful to stand up?" He was worried while he helped his friend sit back down.  
He knelt down and rolled up his pants. "A little, but I'll be able to walk tomorrow for sure."  
Baekhyun grinned sheepishly while Chanyeol put a big band-aid over the scratch on his knee.  
Chanyeol couldn't help but try and massage his legs for good measure. "Not aching anywhere?" He looked up at Baekhyun.

He saw his expression, he was red. Both of their eyes widened, but Chanyeol laughed.   
"Hey, you aren't thinking of anything dirty, aren't you?" The tall figure joked, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and playfully hit the other.  
"Nuh uh." That was a total lie, he was. He definitely was thinking dirty of Chanyeol right now.  
"That's okay, I probably am." Chanyeol said as he stared at the other intensely.

_Silence._

Baekhyun screamed and pinned Chanyeol on the bed. " **WHAT!!?** "  
"Joking, joking. Unless . . ?"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed their asses off.   
But they both couldn't deny it, they felt the sexual tension between them.  
They just didn't mention any of it, and when it started to show, Chanyeol tried his best to cover it.  
That was for the best, as he had reoccurring sexual fantasies with Baekhyun for a while now.

He doesn't want to look strange, so he's only kept it to himself.

After a few seconds of laughing, Chanyeol stood up while Baekhyun went and covered himself under the covers.  
"Anyways, goodnight. Hope you feel better tomorrow morning." He said as he flicked off the lights, and quickly lied down next to Baekhyun.

A few minutes pass and Baekhyun still isn't asleep.  
This was probably due to the fact that Chanyeol immediately fell asleep and wrapped his arms and legs around him.  
He gulped. At least he was starting to feel tired, maybe if he could just close his eyes and fall asleep, that would be okay.

* * *

Chanyeol groaned. He now realized that he's awake.  
He slowly opened his eyelids, and proceeded to stare at the ceiling.  
"Oh, you're awake." Baekhyun's voice whispered into his ear, shivers running down his spine.  
"Baek, you don't need to whisper," He chuckled, turning his head.

Chanyeol's eyes widened. The person next to him wasn't Baekhyun. He sounded like Baekhyun.  
"Hello," The mysterious figure smirked, keeping his head on Chan's arm.  
This unknown stranger looked like Baekhyun, but had different features.

He examined this guy, he had a chain across his face, blue eyes, white hair.  
"Who the hell are you?" Before Chanyeol could retract his arm, the smaller figure got on-top of him.  
He sat on the other's groin, hands caressing his chest. "Oh, I'm Baekhyun, but not this world's Baekhyun."  
'Baekhyun' began to grind against Chanyeol's crotch, all the while running his hand up and down his torso.

This made Chanyeol weak, and the fact he looked and sounded like Baekhyun made it worse.  
"I know your inner desires, Chanyeol. Haven't you been dreaming of sleeping with me for a while now?"  
Chanyeol grunted, he didn't like how his body was liking and enjoying this. "Not you, Baekhyun." He groaned out.  
 _What the hell was happening? Was this some sort of wet dream? If it was, why the hell does Baekhyun look like this?_

"Anyways, let's get this over with~" 'Baekhyun' managed to word out, moaning softly as he took his shirt off.  
Chanyeol gulped down hardly. Though he had to meet up with his other friends for breakfast, but he could just call them, right?  
 _What the hell am I thinking?! This isn't even the Baekhyun I know, and this is an overall weird situation!_ Chanyeol screamed in his mind.  
"Fuck," The word just slipped out of Chanyeol's lips. Screw it. He'll just tell them that he needs to take care of Baekhyun himself. 

"Good to see you're being cooperative." 'Baekhyun' smiled, and proceeded to slide down Chanyeol's bottoms.  
"Oh, must I say, your Baekhyunnie must be having fun with my Chanyeol~" He said as he grabbed ahold of the other's hard-on.  
"Wh-what?" Chanyeol's words were cut off when he started to stroke his dick. His body was too excited to react to what he said.  
'Baekhyun' didn't waste time to take it in, deep-throating his cock as if it was a normal thing for him to do. 

Chanyeol felt himself reach the tip of his throat several times, this edged him even further.  
He moaned and groaned, he was feeling it too much. It was because this was a different version of Baekhyun conquering his lust.  
He'd been holding onto his sexual frustration for such a long time now, and he was getting it now.  
Chanyeol arched his neck, closing his eyes. "Baekhyun, shit." He breathed out.

The atmosphere was now heavy, and despite the cold air conditioning, Chanyeol felt a sweat break out.  
Suddenly, his mind zoomed back to reality when he heard his phone ring. He grabbed it and denied the call.

Chanyeol groaned loudly as he came into the other's mouth. 'Baekhyun' lifted his mouth off of his cock, wiping his lips.  
He put his phone away, falling back onto the pillows and panting harshly. He was getting laid by the moment he'd woken up, he was already tired.  
"Oh honey, it's just getting started." 'Baekhyun' seemed to smirk, and Chanyeol somewhat didn't feel good with that.   
He then reached up to the taller figure's face, and kissed him roughly. Their tongues clashed, as 'Baekhyun' wrapped his arms around his neck.

Suddenly, he let go.  
Chanyeol opened his eyes, it was back to the normal Baekhyun, the one he knew and was friends with.  
"Chanyeol- I-" Baekhyun muttered out, confused. "I guess they wanted us to resolve our tension, huh?"   
The other laughed, the other followed. "Should we. . . Finish our business?" Baekhyun suggested.

"Fine by me."  
Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun only had his top on, he questions what happened with the different Chanyeol there.  
He brushes it off, lightly pushing Baekhyun back onto the bed, hovering over him.   
Chanyeol slowly and carefully inserted himself into Baekhyun. While he did so, his other hand caressed and explored the smaller's torso.  
"Damnit, you're beautiful." Chanyeol whispered as he leaned into the other's ear.

Baekhyun had been gasping and lightly moaning, and soon enough he felt Chanyeol thrusting in him in a fair pace.  
His small noises became loud, making it hard to contain them in his lips. His face became red and hot after reminding himself that the taller figure could see his expressions.  
The pace eventually picked up and this had Baekhyun grabbing onto the sheets. Chanyeol had one hand lifting his hood up, and the other gripped on his partner's hip.  
He grunted and shifted directions inside of Baek, revealing his new intentions; Finding the other's g-spot. 

"Chanyeol, oh _god_ ," The smaller figure arched his back, and finally he found the prostate.  
Chanyeol, like the teaser he is, smirked and stopped in his tracks. Baekhyun panted heavily, as the other hovered above him, faces inches close.  
"So Baek, what were your fantasies of me like?" He asked out of curiosity, kissing and biting from his jawline to his neck. "Ch-Chanyeol-"  
"Hm?" He hummed before kissing on a certain spot on his neck and proceeding to bite and suck on it.

"I- I-" Baekhyun gasped, trying to push himself back onto his dick. "Yeah?" His voice became incredibly low, making him shiver in excitement.  
"Your hands," His voice was quiet, but loud enough for the other to hear. "I always thought of them touching my body in every way possible."   
Baekhyun uttered out in embarrassment, Chanyeol chuckled. "Your hands are sexy, okay."  
The moment he said it, Chanyeol smirked and remembered to piston himself into the prostate he found.

Baekhyun basically screamed in pleasure, forgetting that they could've been heard from the other rooms.  
Chanyeol took note of what the other said and began to run his neglected hand all over Baek's body.  
His hand found its way to his nipples, and began playing with it after lifting the shirt up.

The stimulation for Baek was off the charts, he thought he was feeling this too much, but who cares at this point.  
"Fuck, Chanyeol!" He cried out. Chanyeol quickly pulled his hoodie off, throwing it elsewhere.   
Baekhyun's hand gripped on one of his parner's arms, mouth wide open with his eyes closed.  
" _I'm close,_ " Chanyeol growled, starting to roughly pound his way into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's seed shot out onto his stomach without any warning, but he was still a moaning and crying mess as his friend hadn't come yet.  
"Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_ , ugh," Baek pulled him down and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please, ah,"   
"Coming-" Chanyeol gave a heads up, just as he came in him. He pulled out, and collapsed on Baekhyun.

The two were panting heavily, and were exhausted.  
"Damn." Baekhyun said, letting out a breathy laugh.  
After a few seconds of breathing silence, Chanyeol finally spoke up.  
"Did you meet up with a weird version of me?" He asked.

"Yeah, different eyes, scars on his face. But he was still hot. Quite literally."  
He felt shy describing the other Chanyeol he met, he genuinely thought he was having a very sexy wet dream.  
"He only talked to me and seduced me is all. What happened to you?" Baekhyun turned his head over to him.  
"Well. . ."

-&-


End file.
